


Cletus Brown

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/M, Smut, redneck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a BEEyootiful day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardin'.Epic adventure of Annabelle Marie Lou Sunshine's love for Cletus Brown.





	Cletus Brown

It was a BEEyootiful day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardin’. The barns were glowin red in the sunrise, they were like the big red hen in dora the explora. There were chickens runnin’ all about the premise, peckin’ at who knows what. The school itself was even more brethtakin’. It had recently been remodleed from the outdeted stone castle it once was and was now the most wonderful buildin in the land. Professor Dumbydore, who now likes to be known as Youml the Almighty, decided to replace all those old towers with big ole silos, full of grain and wheat that the children farmed. The teachers had all got together and put a spell on that old willow tree out front, so it was producin’ the biggest most juiciest most tender most sweet apples in the wide world. The forbidden forest had been transformed into fields and fields and fields and fields of hay, and wheat, and corn, and strawberries, and melons, and peppers, and pumpkins, and all those kinda things. (There are a lot more but there are just too many that it would get all boring-like.)   
Anyway, it was a BEEyootiful day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardin’. My name is Anabelle Marie Lou Sunshine, and I am probably the most eligible girl to marry here at Hogwarts. I have long brown curls that go down to my buttocks, the deepest most shiny green eyes that you’d ever seen, and sun soaked tan skin with some freckles goin cross my cheeks. I like to put my hair up in pigtails most days, but today I was sportin’ a fancy new ‘do to celebrate the first day of the new school year. My hair was up in a fancy schmancy prom lookin’ do that my momma paid for me to get done. It was probably a little fancier than the school really needed to see, but we rednecks like to show off our stuff. I was wearin’ my cleanest pair of overalls, a nice light blue color of sorts. The blue was real faded, like any redneck wants. I was also sportin’ my favorite flannel shirt, which was a red and blue plaidish lookin color. On top of my beeyootiful hairdo was a stylish straw hat with a blue ribbon tied round it. I was also wearin my best pair of cowboy boots. They were a deep brown leather and have been passed down from woman to woman for 8 generations. They had a gorgeous horse design sewed into the sides of em, all elegant like. My momma says my great great great great great grandma wore these to the rodeo back durin the Civil War and won that rodeo cause all the men had died in the war.   
I was a walkin down the school ground with my best friend Misty Anne Jane Reynolds, who was almost as beeyootiful as I was. She was also sportin’ some overalls but they werent as country lookin as mine. Her flannel wasn’t even plaid, but I didn’t say anything cause I got more class than that. She also didn’t have no fancy hairdos like my momma had paid for to put on me.   
Anyways, we were walkin, when suddenly, my crush of 4 years now stopped in front of us. I gasped. “H-hi,” I blushed and looked at the ground towards the toes of my cowboy boots.   
“Well hey there Anabelle,” shouted Cletus Brown, who used to be known as Cletus Black, who used to be known as Cletus Pale, who used to be known as Cletus White, who used to be known as Gregory Goyle. He was a chubby lookin boy of sorts, but that just meant he was well fed and his parents were well to do. He was also wearin’ overalls cause that was the school uniform, after all. But his were the most beeyootiful overalls of all.   
“So, Anabelle, I was a thinkin,” pouted Cletus shyly, his chubby cheeks glowin bright red like an apple from the whompin apple tree.   
“What!” I roard, wantin to pinch those piggy cheeks a his.   
“ANABALLE, WILL YOU GO TO THE HANK WILLIAMS CONCERT WITH ME?!” cletus finally forced out, taking deep breaths because it exerted him too much to talk too much. He was a quiet kinda guy.   
“Oh Cletus yes!” I moaned, also kinda outta breath but that was just cause I was so excited.   
Cletus looked real heated up about the way I said yes but he quickly rolled away coverin up his crotch area.   
“Wow, anabelle, he really likes you!” Misty Anne Jane Reynolds preened, lookin real proud a me. “I gots a feelin yall’ll be married in no time, with lotsa lil ones all around ya. You’ll definitely carry on the Brown name with all those lil rabbits.”   
I blushed and said “Fuck you Misty Anne Jane Reynolds, all youse be thinkin about is childbirth!” Then I ran after Cletus Brown who used to be known as Cletus Black who used to be known as Cletus Pale who used to be known as Cletus White who used to be known as Gregory Goyle and I jumped onto his already hard lil tiny penis (IT WAS LIKE A BABY CARROT) and he didnt even have to thrust he was already puttin his special juices down my lady hole. Then I gave birth to 17 children right there and then and I named them all Cletus Brown Jr. Then they all ran up to the school and began to pound on Youml the Almighty’s door only to find that he had become a mystic black powder and he immediately killed them. All 17 of my younglins were dead at the hands of the rat boy wizard.


End file.
